<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coffee by hiiraeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814833">coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiraeth/pseuds/hiiraeth'>hiiraeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, adrientte if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiraeth/pseuds/hiiraeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien notices Gabriel and Nathalie sharing a beverage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: adrien noticing that gabriel and nathalie are drinking from the same coffee mug.</p><p>Originally posted on my tumblr @noorooz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Adrien, wake up please. We’re going to land soon.” He felt a hand gently shake his shoulder.</p><p>Adrien opened his eyes and blinked groggily up at Nathalie who looked just as tired as he felt. She gave him a small smile and held up a cup of coffee, placing it in his seats cupholder. A beverage his father would normally not allow him to have but made an exception with for their trip to and from New York because of the time differences.</p><p>He thanked her and she nodded, returning to her own seat across the aisle, next to his father.</p><p>He took a sip of his coffee and gazed out the window of the private jet. It was only a little past seven in the morning in France. The sun had yet to rise but the sky was getting lighter, bluer, and in the far distance Adrien could see soft, golden light trying to break over the horizon. Despite his exhaustion, he felt content. He enjoyed his first trip to America—even if it had mostly been for business—but he was glad to be home now. He missed all of his friends terribly, and as he thought of them, one friend in particular appeared at the forefront of his mind.</p><p>Marinette.</p><p>He lips turned upwards into a gentle smile. She had been so excited for him when he told her he was going overseas for the first time. He couldn’t wait to tell her everything about his trip.</p><p>He took another sip and let his eyes wonder around the cabin, his gaze stopping on Nathalie and his father.</p><p>They sat close to each other, their shoulders touching, but neither of them seemed to notice or care. They were both looking down at a tablet, speaking quietly to each other, no doubt discussing their schedules for the day. He watched them curiously, and wondered, not for the first time, if there was something going on between them.</p><p>Father said there wasn't— he was quite clear about that when Adrien originally brought the subject up.</p><p>And yet…</p><p>Adriens brow raised as he watched Nathalie take a drink of her own coffee and then absently pass it to Gabriel who took a drink himself, as if it was was the most normal thing in the world to share a drink with your assistant.</p><p>No, Adrien didn’t care what his father said. There was definitely something going on between them, whether he realized it or not. It took a special person to get as close to his father as Nathalie obviously had. The only other person who had managed to do so was his mother, and even then he couldn’t remember a time when his parents were so casually close to one another. And if they were, they were never like that in front of him.</p><p>Adrien sighed quietly to himself, thinking about what a shame it was that his father was too stubborn to realize he had feelings for Nathalie, and then thanked whatever Gods were out there that he hadn’t inherited that same obliviousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm in the process of moving all my tumblr drabbles over here to ao3 both for easy access and in case I ever decide to delete my blog/it gets deleted for whatever reason. I was just gonna throw all the gabenath drabbles into a single multi-chapter fic because they're all so short but I decided to post this one separately because it's my favorite. Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>